Discipline
by Canadino
Summary: You really shouldn't touch Akashi's things. Sequel to Priming. Suggestions of BDSM, Akashi/Himuro


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the story idea and only some of the witty remarks. I own so little; so please don't steal.**

Background music: -

[=]

Himuro finds the riding crop sitting right on Akashi's desk the moment he enters the first year's room. The Akashi estate – the best way to describe the entire place – houses a fine stable and is located next to some choice fields to ride on, and that is where Akashi is when Himuro arrives. Himuro gets a curt text back after he finds no one in the front hall saying to wait in his room. Himuro isn't sure why he listens when he receives summons from Akashi to travel all the way to Kyoto, but he supposes he shouldn't be surprised since Akashi has the ability to make such powerful players like the Miracle of Generations bend at the knee.

He's never really known anyone who rides horses, Himuro thinks as he runs the riding crop over in his hands, feeling the light weight in his palms. Back in California, he was deep in the city and so horses were quite the sight to him and Kagami. His American upbringing makes him think of the Wild West and cowboys when he thinks of riding horses, but the idea of Akashi in flannel and a cowboy hat is pretty laughable. Of course, he also thinks of wealth when he thinks of horses, because raising a horse is not the same as raising a dog, and when he flits past the television channels and sees those delicate horseback riding tournaments, it's sophisticated and posh. That fits his image of Akashi a little better.

Akashi's room is minimalistic and straightforward, so such riding equipment is out of place. Perhaps he left it in his room by accident? Such a mistake seemed out of character for Akashi. Himuro tests the crop in his hand and brings it down lightly on his left hand. It makes a slight crack and it makes his skin tingle. He doesn't remember seeing it in Akashi's room the last time he came over.

Unless.

Before he can try and shake the thought from his mind, Himuro assures himself it's not too farfetched for Akashi to be the bondage type. For someone who wields so much power and control, it's not an impossible thought at all. Suddenly the crop seems so much more ominous. He lets his imagination run away with him, envisioning Akashi in skin-tight leather and holding a chained collar in one hand and the crop in the other. Himuro gulps, and can almost feel the collar around his neck, his hands tied behind his back with his shirt as Akashi places one heeled foot on his chest – Akashi as a cold dominatrix is unexpectedly arousing – and he has cum on his face as Akashi brings the crop down hard across his back.

"Tatsuya." Akashi's voice is low but calm behind him and Himuro nearly drops the riding crop when he turns around violently. Akashi isn't dressed in skin-tight leather, but he's wearing his riding outfit, sans boots, and just the look of white pants and a dark maroon blazer reminds Himuro that he's been hard for a while now. He shifts to try and hide his erection, but Akashi's eyes have fallen down to his crotch. "I was wondering where I'd left that crop."

"Yes, well," Himuro says quickly, handing it over in a rush. Akashi takes it and puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him to the bed, pressing him down into a seated position. Himuro can sort of understand why Akashi hates having people look down on him; as someone who can see the tiniest movement, having someone in the complete line of view is best. It's not so much arrogance than it is self-preservation. Sometimes Akashi isn't as hard to understand as people think.

"Put out your hands," Akashi commands, and Himuro extends them cautiously. Akashi lowers the crop across his hands with a sharp crack as Himuro winces at the motion. His hands color immediately. "That is for touching my things when I'm not here."

Himuro swallows and just as he is imagining Akashi using the crop in other places, the end of the crop taps against the bottom of his chin and angles his face up at the redhead. "Would you like me to use on you more?"

Akashi slides a knee up onto the bed between Himuro's legs and grinds. Himuro wishes he wouldn't react, but he does, groaning softly and reaching with shaking fingers to grip at Akashi, but the first year brings the crop down on the back of his hands and he pulls back. "Do you know what I like best about you?" Akashi asks as he presses Himuro down onto his back with only slight pressure of his hand. "It's that I don't have to use my eyes on you to know when you're about to cum, because your face says it all." He sneers, looming over Himuro with a glint of golden eye. "I can tell you're a submissive because your heart is racing right now, isn't it?"

It's true, and Himuro can only give a faint smile before Akashi is upon him, and thinks perhaps it's not too bad to be dominated by Akashi after all.

[=]

Note: A combination of being inspired by Akashi in a riding outfit and the headcanon that he can see through clothes to find erections. Soon everyone will accept this pairing.


End file.
